


I Was The King Of This Hologram (Where There's No Such Thing As Getting Out Of Hand)

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Hate, High School AU, ITS SO GREAT, M/M, Tyler and Josh are enemies its great ok, he may quit he may not idk yet, this is based off a friends episode tbh, tyler and josh are both actors in the school ok, tyler smokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua William Dun has stolen every fucking lead role there was from right under Tyler Joseph. Josh always teases him for it and Tyler hated him for it. Tyler is obviously excited when he finally gets a lead role, but it comes with some... conditions.</p><p>OR,<br/>The fanfic based off of a Friends Episode in which the two lead actors hate each other but have to make out for the production.</p><p>It's only acting though... they're just... really good actors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Tyler Gets The Lead Role (But So Does His Enemy)

**Author's Note:**

> only the first chapter so its just a basis but its great ok and v vital to the story

Tyler was waiting for the bell to ring. This class could not move any slower.

He was bouncing his foot in time with the ticking clock; only 5 minutes left.

He glanced anxiously at Mark who was sitting next to him. Mark glanced at him and laughed, "Just calm down, man. You aren't going to see the casting any quicker if you're freaking out."

"I know," Tyler groaned, "I just really want the lead." He was lightly tugging at his hair.

"You and everyone else who auditioned." Mark said cheekily, and Tyler groaned again, letting his head drop to the desk.

He listened to the teacher drone on more about something he didn't care about, listening to the deafening tick of the clock. He looked up and nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement. One minute!

He held his breath for the last couple seconds. 3... 2... 1...

Tyler jumped up and sprinted out of the classroom, not paying any mind to his teacher calling after him. 

He ran to the school theater, and seeing the casting list taunting him from the door, he ran faster to reach it, grabbing a copy and searching up and down the list for his name.

**Tyler Joseph: Bruce's Wife; Lead Role**

Tyler screamed happily, jumping up and down in excitement. Mark finally caught up to Tyler, walking towards him (calmly) with amusement in his face. "I'm guessing you got the lead?"

"Yes! YES! I got- I got... " he checked the list again, _"BRUCE'S WIFE?!"_ he exclaimed, and Mark burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You're playing a girl, dude!"

"No he isn't." The voice of their theater teacher, Mr. Way said from behind them.

"Mr. Way! You can't expect me to play this role. There are plenty of other girls that would instead of me-" 

"I said," the teacher interrupted him, and Tyler silenced. "You aren't playing a girl. The person just forgot to change it to 'Husband'. You're Bruce's husband." He clarified.

"B-But... I'm not gay?" Tyler didn't sound too sure of himself, and Mr. Way shot him a look but didn't push the subject.

"Well, you're an actor, Tyler. And for this role you are gay."

"Okay, okay, fine. But does this role have me.. uhm... _do_ anything with the other guy?" His teacher laughed at his awkwardness before answering.

"A make out scene, but that is it. Can you handle that?" His teacher asked with sarcasm prominent in his voice, and Tyler nodded.

"I should be okay." He fake smiled, and the teacher pat his shoulder before walking away. "Oh my god, what am I going to fucking do?" he asked Mark.

He simply laughed, "Aw, come on, it won't be that bad, who's playing Bruce?" Mark took the paper away from Tyler and checked it. His face paled. "Oh no."

"What?!" Tyler asked, panicking more now. He tried grabbing the paper but Mark whipped it away again. 

"Nothing!" He laughed nervously.

"Who the fuck is playing fucking Bruce, Mark?" he demanded in a voice that was half whiny and half stern.

"That would be me." He froze when he heard a smug, egotistical voice from behind him. There's only one fucking person that could have that voice, who could sound like the biggest asshole while only saying four words.

That person was Joshua William Dun. Tyler's enemy since the start of this hell hole called high school.

Not only did Josh get the lead roles in one of Tyler's favorite plays during freshman year, he made it his duty to tease Tyler about it all the time, always show off to him because he thought he was so fucking great, and just basically be a fucking dick to Tyler when he did nothing.

Tyler  _hated_ Josh.

Tyler glared at Josh.

"Aw, don't look at me like that, my dear husband." Josh teased, putting his arm around Tyler's shoulders. Tyler snatched his hand and twisted it around so Josh yelped in pain. People turned to watch.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, Dun. You don't fucking touch me unless we have to act." Tyler was terrifying when he was pissed off, as people staring and the incident saw. Tyler pushed Josh away and stormed off down the hall.

Mark awkwardly stood there for a second, glancing at everyone that was now staring at him since Tyler left and forced a laugh, then scurried down the hall after Tyler.

When Mark got to the front of the school, he nudged Tyler, "Dude! That was fucking sick, nice maneuver with Josh's arm by the way, you gotta teach me to do that."

Tyler giggled lightly, "Thanks." he accepted the compliment lightly. "I can't fucking believe this." Tyler started on his rant. "I finally get a good fucking lead part. I mean, sure for the part I have to be something I'm not, I think," he says, because he's honest to Mark about everything, including how he's currently questioning his sexuality, "then he comes in and fucking ruins it for me! I can't fucking believe this." Tyler says, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Tyler!" Mark yells, "I thought you said you quit!" he said, upset written all over his face.

"I did." Tyler said, "For about a week." he laughed.

"That isn't funny." Mark said. Tyler sighed.

"Look, after the play is over I'll quit. But I need something to deal with the stress of Josh right now."

"You look pretty damn hot when smoking, I don't want you to quit." The same fucking voice said.

"I swear to fucking god, take a goddamn hint! Leave. Me. The fuck alone!" Tyler screamed at him. Wait, what did Josh say? He looked _hot?_ "Wait, what the fuck did you say?" 

"Just sinking into the roll of husbands, darling. Don't hate me for being a good actor." There it was, his pretentious ass always fucking with Tyler.

Tyler stamped out his cigarette. "Alright, I don't fucking need this shit right now. Mark, come on."

Once again, Tyler stormed off and Mark followed with Josh calling after them, "Call you later, babe!"  
  


Tyler ignored him. 

He hated Joshua William Dun.

 

And he certainly did not want Josh to call him later, thank you very much.

 

 

 

 


	2. The One Where Tyler Sticks To The Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler didn't think this would happen in a million years. The day he wouldn't hate Josh Dun. Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T SISF IS SO GGREA TM

Tyler walked into drama that day very distraught. Was he going to have to act with Josh today?  
  


He didn't know.

Usually when they're going to have a production they rehearsed during class as well as after school. Which meant Tyler had to kiss Josh in front of everyone... great.

Grumbling, Tyler took his normal seat in one of the theater seats, because it only made sense drama class be held in the theater. Everyone eventually settled in and the bell rang, Tyler having his hung low so he wouldn't have to see when Josh walked in.

Josh apparently had other plans.

Tyler nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise when he felt someone sit next to him. "I will seriously fucking punch you." He mumbled to Josh while Mr. Way talked on about something Tyler wasn't paying attention to.

"I know, but it's funny to fuck with you." And there you go. Tyler hated him.

"You're so fucking full of yourself." Tyler mumbled.

"Tyler? Josh? Where are you?" he heard Mr. Way ask. Tyler raised his hand to signal where he was and the three stood staring at each other for a bit. "Well?! Come on! There are scenes to act and lines to be memorized, boys, get up on stage!"  
  


The two scrambled out of their seats and to the stage, standing there awkwardly for a bit as everyone stared.

"Start off from "Happy? You want me to be happy?!"" Their teacher said, so they resumed the correct positions on the couch. Tyler got in his actor mode and put on a pissed expression which, since he was within a five foot radius of Josh, wasn't that hard. "Now remember, you two, this is about a couple who's been having problems. So, Josh, really sell how frustrated you are with Tyler, aka Jeremy, Okay? Action!" Mr. Way said, then giggled because he loved saying that.

Tyler took a deep breath before starting, " _Happy_?! You want me to be _happy?!"_ He asked, getting up from the couch and standing in front of Josh with his arms crossed, and a convincing angry edge to his voice.

"I don't know! I just don't know anymore," Josh stopped for a second, "I talk to you.. and it's nothing! I touch you," Josh stepped forward and ran his hands up and down Tyler's arms. Tyler had to stop himself from shivering. "And it's nothing!"

Tyler was silent, his character was supposed to act scared with how angry his husband was getting. He tried to look terrified. "I kiss you... " Josh leaned in and pushed his lips to Tyler's. The script said Tyler's character was supposed to tense up and not kiss back, and he did exactly that. ~~But some part in him wanted to kiss Josh back.~~

He stuck to the script. He fucking hated Josh. He did _not_ want to kiss back.

Josh pulled away, and shook Tyler is exasperation, "Goddammit, Jeremy, give me something!" Josh look genuinely stressed out, and Tyler thought for a second that he actually was a pretty decent actor before remembering that he actually had lines to say.

"I'm sorry." Tyler made sure to put a fake voice crack in there so it was convincing. He stared at Josh with watery eyes. Tyler had taught himself some helpful tricks to get himself to cry in freshman year.

"And cut!" Mr. Way said. The moment broke and Tyler shoved Josh off. Fucking asshole.

Tyler walked off the stage and sat back down in his seat. Josh was right behind him and sat next to Tyler.

 

Tyler didn't say anything about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully it was the period before lunch, so Tyler grabbed his bag and did all but sprint to his normal lunch table with Pete, Mark, Jenna, and Patrick.

Tyler ate silently and just enjoyed the chatter of all his friends.

He was thinking for quite a while before looking over and Pete and Patrick, giggling to each other and holding hands. They were one of the cutest couples and no one argued with that.

"Pete, when did you know you were gay?" he asked, out of the blue and breaking through a conversation Tyler didn't realize he was having with Mark.

"Uh," Pete starts, caught off guard, "I guess around seventh grade. I had lunch with the eight graders and would always squeal when one I had a crush on looked at me. None of them were near as cute as my Pattycakes though." Pete said, kissing Patrick on the cheek. Patrick rolled his eyes but giggled nonetheless. "Why are you wondering?" Pete asked.

Tyler frowned, "I might be gay." he said, and the table didn't show much of a reaction other than a 'nice' from Jenna.

"What he's saying is," Mark starts, "He's gay because of Josh Dun."

Tyler shoved him. "Ew, fuck off, I hate Josh Dun." The table all turned to give him a look. "What?! I fucking hate Josh Dun." he stated again.

"Tyler," Patrick started. "You talk about him all the time and insult him. If we were still in elementary school you would pushing him around on the playground because you like him." 

Tyler scoffed. "That is so... not true... " For an actor, Tyler was a pretty bad liar. "That can't be true. I don't like Josh. Josh is an asshole. Josh is self-absorbed."

"Maybe so, but apparently that's your type." Jenna said. Tyler was hit with a wave or realization.

"Oh my god." Tyler said to himself, a look of utter shock on his face. He started panicking, and turned to Jenna. "Oh my GOD." He said again.

"I know sweetie, come to momma." Jenna opened her arms for him.

Tyler stayed in a state of panic and realization for the rest of lunch.

 

What the _fuck_ was he going to do about the play?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :-) there's def gonna be smut in the fourth chapter ... and the third chapter is gonna be ... well u'll see


	3. The One Where They Finally Get Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says

Tyler considered skipping rehearsal after school, but he didn't want to disappoint his teacher for his own petty reasons.

He was an actor, for Christ's sake, he could handle this.

So he sucked it up and walking into the theater with his head held high.

That crumbled when he saw Josh standing on the stage without a shirt. Damn, he had fucking _abs?_

Mr. Way smiled when he saw Tyler. "Go wait next to the stage, he's doing the scene with your second lover then you're coming in."

"Okay... Okay... uhm, why is he shirtless?" Tyler asked.

"Does it matter?" The teacher asked.

"Uhm.. no! Of course it doesn't. I'll uh.. go now." Tyler motioned away and was about to start walking when Mr. Way stopped him.

"Tyler, if you are that uncomfortable I can have someone else play the part, you don't have to do this."

"I know that but... I want to." he said, then walked away to his position beside stage.

He watched Josh and this kid named Joey **(I had too okay bye)** who played Tyler's second lover act on stage.

"What do you mean you're 'with' Jeremy?" Josh, or Bruce, questioned.

"I'm uh... his partner."

"Not anymore." 

"What do you mean?" Joey laughed.

"I mean, I'm Jeremy's husband. Stay the hell away from him from now on, got it?" 

"Well I guess your marriage isn't going that well if I'm with him, yeah?" Joey said with a smug tone.

Josh's character got angry and grabbed Joey's shirt, shoving him back against the wall. "You don't have the right to say anything about my marriage. You know nothing! Now get out of my house!" He shoved Joey towards the prop door, and he scrambled out, a fake scared expression on his face. Josh fell on the couch and put his head in his hands, and Tyler waited a bit before entering.

"Hello Bruce," Tyler said, and sat on the opposite side of the couch. "How was your day?"  
  


"Don't ask me that like you care." Josh spat at him, and Tyler put a hurt expression on his face. He hardly had to fake, Josh was a good actor and fuck was he scary when he was mad. Tyler didn't want to know what he was like when he was actually angry.

"What do you mean? Of course I care!" he said.

"Really, Jeremy? Does Joey ring a bell?" Josh asked harshly, sarcasm lasing his voice.

"Uh... no?" Tyler said, laughing nervously at the end.

"Don't even fake it. He came knocking on the door asking for you. When I asked why he said you two were together!" 

"Can you blame me, Bruce? When was the last time you said I love you too me? Or kissed me like you actually meant it? You give me nothing anymore!"

Josh stepped closer to him, placing his hand on Tyler's face to cradle his cheek. Tyler's heart rate picked up with how close they were, and he had to restrict himself from looking down at Josh's toned chest.

"You want something? I'll give you something." Josh pushed Tyler back against the wall, not that much gentler than he did to Joey, and stalked over to where he was, kissing him with such a vigor Tyler didn't know how to respond. Tyler remembered that he was on stage, acting, and kissed back with just as much force.

Josh reached under Tyler's thighs and he squeaked before realizing he was supposed to wrap his legs around Josh's waist. Josh burst out laughing, pulling away from the kiss. Mr. Way sighed, "Cut!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Josh said through laughs. "His squeak was funny though. I couldn't hold it in."

Tyler stood there, face burning and red. It was a very feminine squeak, and he felt his face burn harder as more people started giggling. "You guys," Mr. Way complained. "Stop embarrassing Tyler-" but he himself was holding back a laugh, and Tyler could tell. He sighed loudly, hitting his head against the wall. "Okay, Tyler. I apologize. Let's pick up back right before the kiss. Remember what you're supposed to do this time, Tyler."

"Alright, fine." Tyler grumbling, though his heart was still racing and hands shaking a bit from the way him and Josh kissed.

"Action!" 

"You want something? I'll give you something." Josh said again, and repeated the same actions.

This time, Tyler was prepared. He practically climbed on Josh, legs around his waist and hands tangled in his hair. Tyler's hands started shaking harder, he could feel the warmth of Josh's chest against him through his clothes. Josh's hands found underneath his thighs again and the two broke apart.

They rested their foreheads together, smiling at each other. "Wow," Tyler said, and Josh giggled again.

"So? Was that what you needed?" Josh asked him.

"Absolutely." The two stared at each other for a bit longer before Mr. Way spoke.

"And cut! Bravo, boys! That was amazing!" he stood up, applauding the two. Josh gently set Tyler down, making sure he didn't fall, and they sheepishly accepted the praise. More people joined in on clapping and Tyler hid his face with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Rehearsal is done, people! We'll pick back up where we left off tomorrow!"

Tyler made his way off stage, grabbing his bag and making his way out of the theater. He was walking down the hallway when someone called to him from behind. 

"Tyler! Wait up!" He turns around and barely gets a glimpse of Josh's face before there are lips being crashed on his, and he makes a noise of surprise. He pushes Josh off of him.

"What the hell?!" he asked.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me what just happened on stage was just acting." Josh said.

"Yeah well... it was! That's what's called being a good actor!" Tyler weakly protested, and Josh smirked, stepping towards Tyler again.

"Are you sure about that?" He ducked his head, pressing light kissed up Tyler's neck. The boy couldn't stop a small whimper pass his lips, and Josh giggled a bit into Tyler's skin while simultaneously nibbling at the warm flesh. He didn't fight Josh's hands on his waist, gently nudging him back against the lockers

"Cause I'm pretty damn sure you weren't just acting." He said confidently, and worked his way towards Tyler's lips, pausing for a moment to gaze into Tyler's eyes before pushing their lips together again.

Tyler kissed back forcefully, just like on stage moments before he tangled his fingers back in Josh's hair, except this time it wasn't acting and they weren't on stage. They weren't doing it just for the play, and they weren't Jeremy and Bruce- they were Tyler and Josh.

They pulled away, but Tyler's hands didn't leave Josh's hair and Josh's hands didn't leave Tyler's waist. "Would you maybe want to like, go get coffee right now? Cause I think I really like you." Josh said, and Tyler hid his smile in Josh's shoulder.

"I would love too."

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Way did everything but scream when the two boys walked into the theater hand in hand the next day.

Turns out he casted them together cause he shipped them- and neither of the boys mattered that was the reason they got the part, because it worked out pretty damn well for them too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fourth chapter gets SPICY so GET REDY


	4. The One With A Great Performance and the Aftermath of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fourth chapter aka the second to last bc im extending it to tease u assholes ;-)

Tyler was pacing back and forth.

And back and forth and back and forth and back and-

"You're making _me_ nervous by doing that, babe, and I never get nervous." Josh said from his position on the couch, watching his boyfriend walk around the room.

"Oh shut up, this is how I am before a performance. I just need to get out there. Once I'm out there I'm fine but before that I feel like dying." Tyler said and, groaning over dramatically, collapses in Josh's lap. Josh sends a mental thank you to Mr. Way for being as extra as to request that the lead actors get their own dressing room, because him and Tyler get some private time before the show.

"Why are you so afraid if you know you're going to do good then?" Josh asked, not rudely, just curiously. He absentmindedly started carding his hands through Tyler's short hair.

"It's not like I can help it." Tyler stressed. He groaned again, shaking his hands quickly. Josh noticed they were twitching a bit more violently then normal.

Tyler reached in his back pocket and, pulling out a pack of cigs, took one out and lit it, sighing heavily between drags. Josh shuffled uncomfortably, Tyler was practically resting his ass on his crotch and Josh wasn't lying when a few weeks earlier he said Tyler looked hot when smoking.

Tyler noticed, of course. He'd have to be painfully oblivious not to.

"Something wrong, Joshie?" Tyler purred, wiggling in his lap a bit. Josh gasped and quickly put his hands on Tyler's hip to prevent him from moving and making Josh even harder.

"Stop that, we've got to go on soon." Josh growled, holding Tyler's hips with a death grip.

Tyler giggled before climbing off Josh, cigarette still in hand, and making last minute check-ups to see if his stage makeup was still good and reviewing his lines. Josh did as well, and he finished just in time for them to hear their cue that they should head up to stage because it was almost time. Tyler put out his cigarette and the two walked side-by-side to the side of the stage.

They peaked out quickly and saw that the entire theater was filled with people waiting for the play to start.

Tyler's hands were twitching again.

"Hey," Josh said, taking Tyler's hands and putting the two's foreheads together. "You're gonna do great, okay? You're an amazingly talented actor. You wouldn't have gotten this part otherwise." The two stared at each other with their eyes straining to meet since they were so close, and Tyler smiled warmly before giving Josh a quick peck and stepping back, anxiously awaiting the start in their position for the first scene behind the curtain.

Mr. Way walked out onto the stage, in front of the red curtain, a single spotlight on him, and people cheered. They quieted after a bit and Mr. Way started talking, "Now before the play starts I just want to say that no matter what, I'm incredible proud of these students and the amount of work they've put into making this story come alive on this stage tonight. Especially the two lead actors, Josh and Tyler, of whom I couldn't imagine a pair more prepared and perfect for this role than them. So without further ado, I shall let the students take it from here." The drama teacher smiled warmly before walking off the stage and taking his seat in the front row, eager to see how his students would do.

 

The curtain lifted up and the two sprang into action. Josh picked Tyler up bridal style, the two in suits and having just came from their fake wedding, Josh, instead of simply carrying Tyler through the fake-doorway in tradition, kicked down the door and burst through it.

The audience burst into laughter.

"Bruce!" Tyler complained, and wiggled around, getting out of Josh's grip and standing in front of him. "I can't believe you broke the door!" he exclaims. "You're unbelievable." he sighed.

"Yeah, but you married me for it." Josh smiled, and Tyler felt extremely less nauseous and anxious.

Tyler paused for a moment before continuing, and acting into the night.

 

* * *

 

Many scenes later came the one Tyler was really stressing about, the daunting make out scene. It was one of the last scenes, after it the couple in the story decides to get marriage therapy and they work things out after realizing they still have deep feelings for each other, and the story ends. But now it's almost time for the climax of the story and his hands are twitching.

He wasn't so much worried anymore about kissing Josh... but getting that intimate with someone in front of audience wasn't something he exactly fancied.

He listened to him and Joey do their part.

"What do you mean you're 'with' Jeremy?"

"I'm uh... his partner."

"Not anymore." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I'm Jeremy's husband. Stay the hell away from him from now on, got it?" 

"Well I guess your marriage isn't going that well if I'm with him, yeah?" Joey was a pretty good actor, Tyler will give him that.

Josh did the same in rehearsal, grabbing Joey's shirt and shoving him against the wall.  "You don't have the right to say anything about my marriage. You know nothing! Now get out of my house!"

That was Tyler's cue. He waited for Josh to sit down on the couch before entering.

"Hello Bruce," Tyler sat on the opposite side of the couch. "How was your day?"

"Don't ask me that like you care." Josh said angrily.

"What do you mean? Of course I care!" Tyler said argumentatively. 

"Really, Jeremy? Does Joey ring a bell?" 

"Uh... no?" 

"Don't even fake it. He came knocking on the door asking for you. When I asked why he said you two were together!" 

"Can you blame me, Bruce? When was the last time you said I love you too me? Or kissed me like you actually meant it? You give me nothing anymore!"

Josh walked to Tyler and cradled his face with his hand, making Tyler look him in the eyes.

"You want something? I'll give you something." Those infamous words left his lips, and then Tyler was being pushed back against the wall and kissed roughly.

He felt the familiar feeling of Josh's hands under his thighs and jumped to wrap his legs around Josh's waist, and the two made out for a bit before pulling away. People in the audience were whistling by then.

"Wow," Tyler said.

"So? Was that what you needed?" Josh asked him.

"Absolutely." The lights dimmed and the two rushed off stage so the people could change the stage scenery, and Tyler smiled.

He did it!

The scene he was stressing over was finally done, thank god.

Now for one of the final scenes, he sighed in relief and went off stage to change his attire.

He was excited for finishing what he started with Josh.

 

* * *

 

 

After the show, Tyler and Josh headed to a celebratory dinner with their parents.

The whole time Josh was teasing Tyler under the table with his hand on Tyler's thigh, slowly moving up and down, sometimes getting a little too close to a certain place which left Tyler choking on his food, then rushing out an "I'm okay" to his parents who worried over their son's inability to eat. Tyler felt impatient for the dinner end because he knew both of their parents were going away for the weekend and were leaving right after the dinner, and he was longing to go home to just be with Josh.

Otherwise his problem, Tyler felt on top of the world. He had a loving boyfriend, his parents loved him, and he just did one of his best performances.

There was just one thing, one _tiny, little, minuscule thing_ in the back on Tyler's mind that kept pestering him.

He decided he needed to remedy it and sighed, pulling out his phone.

 _Meet me in the bathroom in a bit._ He texted to Josh, then excused himself from the table.

He waited about five minutes before Josh came in.

"Hey, babe." Josh smiled, and frowned when he saw Tyler's rather serious expression. "What's up?" he questioned, placing his hands gently on Tyler's hips.

"I think we should come out to our parents." Tyler stated confidently.

Josh stepped back, letting his hands drop, with his eyes wide. _"What?!"_

"Just listen, okay? I mean... I really think we're ready. It's been a couple weeks and our parents seem like they'd accept us with no questions asked. It's not a bad idea."

"I don't know... " Josh said, his voice unsure.

"Please?" Tyler whimpered. "I love you, Joshie. I don't want to hide it from our parents or anyone at school anymore."

Josh sighed, then leaned in and kissed Tyler. He pulled away, "You're right. Let's do it." he smiled. The two started to walk out, "And if this goes well," Josh started, then pulled Tyler close and whispered in his ear. "You're getting fucked so hard tonight, baby boy."

Tyler's could feel his face burning as the two sat back down at the table, and he tried to stop himself from getting a hard on right here when he was about to have such a serious conversation.

"Uh... mom? dad? We kinda have something important to tell you." The pair of parents stopped chattering for a bit and looked at their songs in curiosity.

"Well what is it sweetie?" Kelly asked, and Tyler took a deep breath.

"Uhm.. well... Josh and I are... we're together." he said and looked at their reactions.

He watched his mom sigh, go through her purse, pull out a twenty, and... hand it to Josh's mom?

"Did you guys _bet_ on us being together?!" Josh asked, a bit offended.

"Yes, I'm sorry but it was so obvious, especially after the performance tonight!" Josh's mom said, and then giggled a bit.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. _Really_ mom?!" Tyler said, and his mother laughed.

"I'm sorry, honey, but if it makes it better I didn't expect it."

"I did." Tyler's dad laughed, and collected some money from Josh'd dad.

"You guys bet on whether we were together too?!" Josh asked, a bit hysterical.

"No, we knew that much. We bet on how long it would take you guys to come out!" 

 Tyler hit his head on the table, "Oh my god."

Everyone laughed.

The dinner progressed until everyone was full and content, simply enjoying themselves and talking. Tyler was a bit impatient to leave, because both Josh and Tyler's parents were headed straight from dinner to a weekend vacation with each other, and Tyler wanted to be with Josh alone already.

Finally the waiter came back with their check and they could go.

"Alright boys," his mother started when they got to the parking lot. "Here are my keys, and you guys have fun this weekend, okay? Don't throw any crazy parties while I'm gone." she joked, and they all laughed.

"Love you too, bye!" Tyler hugged her then his dad, and Josh did the same with his parents.

They watched them get in their car and pull out of the parking lot and watched them drive away before finally turning and walking to their own car. Josh silently took the keys, so Tyler took that as a signal that he was going to drive.

The second Tyler climbed in the car and closed the door he was being pressed against it by Josh, whom practically slammed his lips to Tyler's harshly. Tyler whimpered into his mouth and kissed back.

"You looked so fucking hot all throughout dinner, could barely hold myself back from fucking you right there." Josh said, and Tyler left out a tiny moan.

Tyler felt his hand slowly sliding up his leg, "Please," he whimpered, thrusting his hips towards Josh's direction.

Then Josh was gone, retracting his hand and checking himself in the mirror before calmly starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Tyler was confused. "J.. Josh?" he asked.

"No begging." Josh said firmly. "If you beg again," Josh placed his hand back on Tyler's thigh, "I'll stop. You take what I give you and don't ask for more unless I say to beg for it, got it?" 

Tyler nodded quickly, settling in his seat. 

The air was thick with something Tyler couldn't quite place - not actually tension, but something of the sort - for the rest of the ride.

When they finally arrived at the house, Josh turned to Tyler, "Be naked on the bed when I get there." he growled, pressing a couple rough kisses to his neck and nipping at his ear lobe, making Tyler let out a small whimper, before he unlocked the door and let Tyler scramble inside the house.

Josh smirked, he was going to have some fun tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IM FUCKING EXTENDING THE FIC ANOTHER CHAPTER BECUAE FOR SOME FUCKVIFJGN REASON I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE SMUT BUT I WANTED TO GIV U GUYS SOMETHING OKAY IM GONNA FINISH WRITING THE SMUT AND POST THE FIFTH AND FINAL FUCKING CHAPTER IDK WHEN HOPEFULLY SOON


End file.
